Just Another Year at Fairy Tail
by CloudMuncher
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has just transferred to Fairy Tail High. Follow her as she ventures along the years that brings nostalgia to anyone who has gone through it. High School. "Fairy Tail... Here I come!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heads up people! This is a Lucy-centric fanfiction so those of you who hate her to the guts or has a problem with her, please proceed to the hole over there and go piss yourself or something.

Just kidding! No offense everyone but this fic would honestly revolve around Fairy Tail's sweetheart, Lucy! And it's an entirely different(as in cracked up different) world, so, you better fasten your seat belts folks coz

HERE

WE

COME!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! They're purely Hiro Mashima's creations so all credits to him.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER I- JUST THE FIRST DAY<p>

It's barely six o'clock on a monday as the sun was just starting to rise when a pair of chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. The owner, a blonde haired 16 year old young lady, squinted her eyes a few times before letting out a cute yawn. One of her balled fists rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she twisted against the sheets of her overly large bed.

Meet Lucy Heartfilia, everyone. (Though you probably know her already) She is the fourth child and eldest daughter of Heartfilias. Her father, Jude Heartfilia, is one of the wealthiest and most renowned man in all of Fiore. Her mother, Layla Heartfilia, was a woman of grace and elegance, but she has passed away a long time ago. Lucy missed her terribly, being the one closest to her mother. She was the spitting image of the Heartfilia matriarch and had her mother's heart and mind too. But despite of her mother's absence, she had her father, grandfather and her four siblings to keep her company.

Stretching her body to her satisfaction, she let out a contented sigh. For a moment, she continued to stare at the dark blue ceiling painted with little white and yellow dots. Exactly like a starry night. She loved the stars, just like her mother did. To her, it's awfully calming. It was her own escape when she looks at the different constellations.

She tried going back to sleep but failed at it so, without much of a choice, she got out of bed and went to take a bath.

It was her first day in a different school. She thought about it as she opened the faucet to the tub and waited for it to fill up. Before, she had been to one of those prestigious schools scattered around Fiore but recently, she decided that she has had enough of those people who think they're all high and mighty. Don't get it wrong, Lucy Heartfilia may be rich and famous but as high up as she is in the mountain of fame and fortune, her heart remained as kind and pure as it can be. Her mother taught them that.

Twisting the faucet off, she proceeded to undress herself before hopping in the warm water. She happily soaked herself in the huge jacuzzi-like tub and giggled like a seven year-old.

A couple more minutes later, she heard knocking on her bathroom door and a voice followed next, "Princess? You haven't fallen asleep in your bath have you?" Came the teasing voice of her trusty _lady-in-waiting_.

A smile crept onto the blonde's face. "I'm perfectly awake, Virgo." Lucy responded.

"Hm, that's good then. Breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes." Lucy could practically _hear_ Virgo's actions.

The pink haired woman had been her nanny ever since she could remember and she loved her dearly, almost like family. She heard faint footsteps and then a door quietly open then close.

_'So far, this day is doing great...'_

* * *

><p>When she made her way into the dining room with her stuff, the whole family was already there, comfortably seated on their own designated seats.<p>

"Finally, sleeping beauty's awake!" A young man of pale blonde hair exclaimed with a charming smirk. It was her brother, Sting Heartfilia. Sting has a look that can be perceived as a bad boy but in reality, he's a really sweet fellow who loved his family ever so dearly. He's also very protective of his sisters, just like every other male in his family.

"Good morning, dear." Another man of dirty blonde hair, although his was perfectly combed back, greeted Lucy with a smile.

"Good morning daddy, grandpa, everyone." Lucy greeted with her own smile that could mock the stars with its brightness.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Her grandfather greeted back with a grin. Makarov Dreyar was a short man with a sharp look, but he was really sweet and spoiled Lucy and her younger sister, Michelle, the most. He was a bit strict with Lucy's brothers though, but he loves them all equally, like a grandpa would.

Lucy took her seat beside the youngest member of the family, Michelle Heartfilia. Out of all of them, Michelle had the darkest color of hair. Instead of the trademark blonde like Lucy and Layla or dirty blonde like the males, hers was nearing the shade of a chestnut color.

"Nee-san, did you get a goodnight's sleep?" Her sweet sister asked with a smile. Michelle had been very, very attached to Lucy even before their mother died. Whatever Lucy did, she would do and wherever Lucy went, she would go. She's basically her older sister's tail. She idolizes her sister that much and loves her even more. The same goes with Lucy.

"I did Mi-chan! And I've had this wonderful dream about my new school and everything," Lucy happily went on.

"Are you really sure of your decision sweetheart? You could always go back to Raven Tail. Or you can go to Sabertooth with Sting." Jude suggested.

"Daddy, we've talked about this. I've already decided I'm going to Fairy Tail High." Lucy enthusiastically told the man of the house.

"Well if you insist. Don't say I didn't warn you." Her father teased.

Lucy shrugged, "What's there to be afraid to? It's not like it's a messed up school." She defended.

They then heard grunt of accordance from Grandpa Makarov. "Lucy's right. It's not like it's all messed up there. I am the headmaster after all." The old man proudly said with a grin as the rest of the occupants of the room sweat-dropped.

"That's what I'm worried about, dad. You might spoil your granddaughter too much that it may cause issues in the school." Jude said.

"Nonsense. I swear on my grave, I will not give any special treatment. I have pledged my loyalty to the school and the students. Besides, it's not like our dear Lucy needs it. She's already doing great passing her classes with flying colors! Always on the top of the list, eh?" The little old man let out a hearty laugh at this.

"Besides, Laxus and Loke are in the school with me, daddy. What could go wrong?" Lucy stated.

The air suddenly grew silent after she said that. Laxus Heartfilia, though he'd rather be called Laxus Dreyar, is Lucy's eldest brother. Why use Dreyar? Coz' for him Laxus Heartfilia sounds sissy and Dreyar is just way cooler. Without giving it much of a thought, his father let him do just that. Laxus does get into loads of trouble and fights. This way, when Laxus pays a quick visit to the prison (before his dad or grandad bails him out), the Heartfilia name wouldn't be under the lime light... Well... Sort of.

Laxus may be bad-boyish, has a well built physique and all, but above everything else, he loves his family and the few he considers his friends dearly, much like Sting does. He also is very protective of his sisters, almost biting the head off of every male who dared lay a gaze on his _divine_ sisters.

Loke, on the other hand, was much like Lucy and Michelle, given the circumstances. The orange-haired gentleman slash playboy of the Heartfilias. He's smart, downright handsome and is, without a doubt, a professional sweet talker and flirt.

That's pretty much the brief summary of who he is.

"Err, oh! These are really good Ms. Spetto!" Lucy awkwardly stuffed the bread in her mouth. Her cheeks were a bit pink.

Her brothers gave out a deep chuckle at their sister's reaction and grinned. "Don't worry sunshine. There's no harm done." Laxus told her. Lucy turned to look at him and smirked, her cheeks still flushed.

The rest of the breakfast was went on and before they knew it, they were all packed up and ready to go.

"Grandpa? Can I take the ride with you? Capricorn's out for today and my car's at the repair shop." Lucy asked her grandfather.

Makarov smiled at his granddaughter and nodded, "Of course my dear! Now shall we?"

"Wait! Gramps! Can I carpool too? My car's with Lucy's car in the shop." Loke grinned sheepishly.

"Why not? Hn? What about you Laxus? Are you riding with us?" Grandpa Makarov asked.

The gray-eyed young man just shook his head no and smirked.

"I've got my motorbike Pops and I have something to pick up before heading out to school."

The old man nodded at his grandson before saying, "Very well then. Drive safely and don't be late!"

And with that, they were all off. The ride to Fairy Tail High was not that long. It can actually be a walking distance. But the Heartfilia estate was just so huge that it would practically consume the time.

'_Fairy Tail.. Here I come!_' -Lucy thought to herself as she stared out of the window and the school came to view.

* * *

><p>"Ok then kiddos. Here are your schedules!" Makarov said, holding out two piece of papers to his grandchildren just as they were about to hop off the car.<p>

"Grandpa! I thought you said no special treatment?" Lucy playfully scolded.

The old man just shot her a grin, "It's your first day. It can be overlooked. Just don't tell your father about it." He told them.

"Ok, ok, off you go now!" He shooed them, but not before Lucy giving him a light peck on the cheek, a thing she and her sister had done the rest of their lives.

"Bye grandpa! See you later!" She waved and walked off with her brother. "Laxus! Take care of your sister! And stay out of trouble young man!" Makarov yelled out as the young blonde man nodded in response and walked off with Lucy. As soon as they were out of ear shot, the short old man sighed and muttered,

"They grow up so fast."

* * *

><p>"Ne, nii-chan, you don't have to accompany me. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." Lucy proudly told her brother. But Loke just shrugged.<p>

"My classes start an hour after yours does so you don't have to worry about me being late, Lucy. So let me just my little sister to her room, ne?." He replied with a charming smile. Lucy just sighed, albeit, with a smile too and said nothing.

It was the first day of school so it was bound to be crazy, loud and wild. But every now and then people, mostly girls, would stop and stare at the duo and it made Lucy uncomfortable.

"Don't mind them, Lucy. They're just probably thinking you're one of my flings." Loke muttered under his breath.

Lucy's eyes widened like saucers. "WHAT?! And I shouldn't mind them then?!" She exclaimed. This made Loke burst out laughing.

"Just kidding, little sis." He told her while ruffling her hair with his big hands. Lucy playfully swatted his hands away as they continued walking.

Soon, they both came to a stop and Lucy took a peek inside the room. It was already packed with students who were talking animatedly with each other. Lucy can tell that they already knew each other and a cold feeling suddenly rushed through her.

"Now I feel nervous..." She muttered under her breath.

"Do you want me to wait with you here until your teacher arrives?" Her brother suggested.

He knew Lucy wasn't a fan of being the _new kid in town_, but, nevertheless, Lucy shook her head no and swallowed the lump in her throat.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled, "I'll be fine, nii-san. Thanks for walking me here. See you later." She told him as she took a deep breath and opened the door.

As she did, the room fell silent and everyone was staring at her.

'_Calm down Lucy. They probably just thought you were the teacher._' The young blonde thought to herself as she made her way to an empty seat.

If she was actually paying attention to who they were staring at, she'd notice it wasn't just on her, but on her brother as well. They all knew Loke. The number one male that every girl has on her have-to-date list. He was the shinning star of Fairy Tail High's Top Models and had a solid reputation of dating hordes of women.

The said man ignored their stares as he waited for his sister to take her seat and when she did, she placed her things down and looked back at Loke. She smirked mischievously and made a shooing gesture with her hands to her brother. Loke can't help but smile a bit at his sister's childishness, yet, he obeyed her and went off.

'_Dotting Loke-nii..._' Lucy thought to herself, quite satisfied that her brother left already.

After fixing her stuff up, she found herself staring out the window and was birds fly by every now and then. Nobody seemed to notice her and ta-

"Hi there! Haven't seen you before. Are you possibly new here?" A girl of light blue haired bound by an orange headband suddenly came to her view. The girl smiled at her widely so Lucy smiled back,

"Hello. Yeah, I'm actually a transfer student. Nice to meet you uhmm..."

"Levy." Levy said cheekily as she held out a hand.

Lucy's smile widened and shook Levy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Levy. My name's Lucy." Levy leaned in closer as she asked with a mischievous look,

"So Lucy, charming Loke Heartfilia on your first day. Aren't you quite the hottie!" Levy grinned and snickered.

This caused Lucy to blush in embarrassment.

'_They really think I'm dating Loke?!_' She thought to herself.

"No, no, no. You got it totally messed up. Loke is my brother and he just accompanied me here because I might get lost and all." Lucy explained sheepishly with a smile.

This revelation earned her a pair of shocked hazel eyes and an 'o' shaped mouth.

"Eh?! L-Loke is your b-brother?! So that means you're Lucy Heartfilia?" Levy exclaimed catching the attention of every other student in the room.

Lucy slightly squirmed in her seat with an apparent blush on her cheeks.

"E-eto... You could put it that way." The blonde shyly told her.

"Well that clears up everything!" Levy grinned at her new-found friend.

'_I never would've thought Loke to have a younger sister. Oh well..._' The hazel eyed girl mentally told herself.

"So, Lucy, how is yo-" A loud bang interrupted their conversation and everyone turned to the door and found a pink haired boy marching in the room with a thousand watt grin.

"Ohayo minna!" He greeted ever so loudly.

They heard a scraping of a chair and turned to see a dark-haired student glaring and raising a fist at the new comer while he shouted,

"Oy Natsu! Don't be so loud! The day's just beginning for crying out loud!"

The pink haired boy, now named Natsu, glared back at him and raised his fist too, "You're one to talk Gray! Wanna settle this one right now?!"

In a blink of an eye, both boys were towering each other and somehow, in the midst of everything that happened, the dark haired one managed to strip off his upper uniform causing one of the girls, a blue haired one with blue eyes, to enter a fangirl mode.

"Gray-samaaaa!" She shamelessly blurted out, her eyes literally turning to throbbing pink hearts as she wiggled like the typical fangirl.

Everyone was ecstatic to see the tension building up between the two but both of them ignored the whistles and yells to fight. They just kept growling and glaring at each other. Lucy stared at them for a while, quite surprised at the commotion. In her old school, it wasn't nearly as exciting as this was.

'_And it's just the first day of school!_' She yelled in her mind.

Mustering up enough courage, she stood up and proceeded to the two boys, determined to stop them from whatever they were about to do. She didn't know how futile her efforts would be and Levy even tried to warn her but the warning fell on deaf ears. Lucy made her way to the two,

"Oy, oy, both of yo-AHHH!"

She didn't have the time to dodge as both boys tackled each other with their fists. For a moment there she was safe and the next couple of seconds came too fast for her to react in time. Both males accidentally bumped into her very hard that she lost her footing and tumbled over, hitting her forehead on a corner of a desk in the process.

"Lucy!" Levy was the first one to react as she was at the blonde's side in a matter of seconds. The Heartfilia princess had her face in her palm as she sat up with a pained moan. Everyone was turned their attention to her, concerned and nervous. Natsu and Gray immediately froze in their tracks as they both realized they hit the blonde.

"Lu-chan? Are you alright?" Levy asked, trying to steal a look at Lucy's face.

"A-ah. I'm fine Levy... Just..." She said, removing her hand from her face and gave Levy a smile but as the blue haired girl saw Lucy's bloodied face, a gasp escaped her lips.

"Somebody get Lucy to the infirmary now!" Levy yelled and this was when Lucy's eyes rolled back into the back of her head and she collapsed on Levy's arms. Natsu, who happened to be the nearest boy to Lucy, quickly slipped an arm at her back and beneath her knees and they rushed her into the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Ok so maybe this went off a liiiiittle too long. Hmm, I should've probably cut it into two chaps. But... Oh well! Too late for that now. Anyways, so everyone? Did you like it? Did you like it? It's actually my first time posting a story soooo... I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you're reading this then thank you :) This actually is a very short chapter but then more character appearances would take place, just so you know ;)

So without further ado! Let's proceed...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! They're purely Hiro.

Mashima's creations so all credits goes to him.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER II- doesn't really have a title yet...<p>

She opened her eyes slowly and tried to adjust to the sudden brightness that enveloped her vision. Sitting up from where she was, Lucy let out a groan.

"How are you feeling?" She heard an all too familiar voice. She turned to where it came from and found her eldest brother standing beside her bed. Levy was also there, sitting beside her.

"Just fine... What happened?" Lucy asked squinting her brows together.

"You hit your head on the desk, Lu-chan. Natsu and Gray-"

"Ah I remember.." Lucy cut her off, not wanting Laxus to hear all about it. That is if he hadn't already known.

"Pyro and iceboy did what?" Came Laxus' deep and somewhat threatening voice. Levy flinched slightly at the sound of his voice but Lucy tried to make out an indifferent expression.

"T-They were the ones who brought Lucy here." Levy lied.

It wasn't in her nature to do so really but Lucy threw her a look that practically begged her not to tell her overly protective brother whatever happened. The blonde man didn't say anything and just gave both girls a disinterested look. After a few moments of awkward silence within the room, Laxus finally spoke,

"Well if that's what _really_ happened, as you have said, then you should hurry up to the Student Council Room and clear up everything. From what I heard, pops will be the one giving them their punishment."

Both girls paled and had their eyes wide in surprise as he said that. Lucy didn't waste any more time and hurriedly jumped out of the bed. As her bare feet touched the floor, her legs wobbled a bit and Levy caught her just in time.

"Whoa, be careful Lu-chan! We don't want to add another injury do we?" Levy told the blonde and Lucy just gave her a sheepish grin. The blue haired girl helped her friend towards the Student Council Room.

* * *

><p>"You've really done it this time idiots." A scarlet haired young woman told the two boys in front of her.<p>

She was standing over her desk, supporting herself with both of her arms. Behold, the ever graceful (and demonic) Student Council President of Fairy Tail High, Erza Scarlet. As the council president, she's bound to wear a different kind of uniform. She wore a white blouse with a red coat and a blue-striped necktie. Her skirt was the same as the others, grey with black lines.

"Do you even have an idea who you just sent to the infirmary?" Her voice oh so conveniently oozed with the intent to kill.

The pink haired Natsu and the dark haired Gray simultaneously gulped as they both shivered in fear. Never before, in their history of being sent in the student council room, had they seen Erza this angry. She was literally shooting off a demonic aura around her.

"W-WE'RE S-SORRY E-ERZA! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Both Natsu and Gray apologetically yelled, bowing their heads repeatedly and waterfall of tears animatedly ran down their faces.

"TO HELL WITH THAT! IT'S NOT ME YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT YOU DIMWITS!" Erza yelled at them.

She then calmed down a bit and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"The girl you just bumped into... She's the Headmaster's granddaughter. I've just received a call from the higher ups. Makarov-sama is on his way here now. You better prepare your asses for serious spanking boys." She told them with a demonic grin plastered on her face.

She then let her arms fall to her sides and proceeded to the window and stared outside. "Maybe now you'll finally learn your lesson." She muttered and looked back at them expecting to see them still crying their eyes out but she saw otherwise.

Both boys were glaring daggers at each other. What the-?! And she just turned her back at them for a mere five seconds!

Glaring at them, she sighed exasperatingly. "Who am I kidding?" The scarlet haired young woman muttered to herself as she shook her head.

Just as she was about to yell at them once again, the door to the room slammed open and a short man with white hair and two other men entered the room. He sported a very eerie pokerface as he made his way towards the two students who cowered in fear. Erza and three other students who were in the room other than Natsu and Gray lined up in front of the headmaster.

"Good afternoon Makarov-sama." Erza gave a short bow and the others followed. Makarov nodded curtly and gave a grunt.

"Gray, Natsu, I've been told that there had been... An accident that involved one of the students in your class and you two happened to be in the scene." His old but stern voice resounded in the room.

"Tell me. Is it true that both of you were the reason that _MY_ granddaughter fell down and hit her head on the desk?" Now, the old man looked like he was getting ready to pounce on both of them.

The room fell silent as nobody dared to speak. Just as Natsu was about to open his mouth to reason out, the door to the council room slammed open for the second time and in came a beautiful blonde haired girl who had a huge bandage covering her the left of her forehead accompanying her was a blue haired young girl and to their back was a tall blonde man with a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye.

"Gran-uhh, headmaster-dono!" Lucy stumbled in front of the short man ignoring the stares of every person in the room.

"Lucy? Shouldn't you be resting in the infirmary young lady?" Makarov asked his beloved granddaughter, quite shocked at the fact that she just called him headmaster instead of the usual grandpa.

"I'm perfectly fine Makarov-sama. I just came to clear some things up." Lucy told him. She looked back at the two boys who were sweating bullets behind her and she smiled at them sweetly before turning back to face her grandfather.

"It was all an accident, sir. I... tripped and hit my head on the desk. Natsu-kun and Gray-kun just happened to be near me when it happened." Lucy explained.

She wasn't really fond of lying. Heck Lucy Heartfilia never lies! But right now, this little white lie is what would save both boys from a severe punishment.

"Hmm." The headmaster hummed as he looked his granddaughter the look but she just gave him the same determined look. He knew perfectly well that his little Lucy was lying. The girl just elegantly sucked at it and being her grandfather he just knew her so well. But despite the obvious lie she told him, he let her have her way like he always did. Lucy never lied to him nor to anyone else as far as his memory serves him right, so maybe she has her own reasons in doing this.

"Very well then." Turning his attention to the other occupants of the room, specifically the two runts cowering behind Lucy.

"Natsu, Gray, in accordance to what Ms. Heartfilia has stated, both of you will be off the hook... _for now_."

He then turned to Erza and the other officers, "I do hope that this incident wouldn't repeat itself, hm?" Erza bowed her head,

"Hai, Makarov-sama." The old man nodded in response,

"You may return to your classes now. As for you, Ms. Heartfilia, a word?" He asked, turning his attention back to Lucy.

Everyone cleared the room except for Lucy and the headmaster. Silence reigned between the two for a while until the old man opened his mouth to speak,

"I do believe that you have an explanation for what you just lied about young lady." He was actually smiling instead of a frown that Lucy expected. Her chocolate brown eyes shyly met with his own jet black ones.

"E-eto... It's wasn't entirely a lie, grandpa. It truly was an accident, just not in the context that I have said. I just didn't want any unnecessary issues."

After hearing what the young girl had just said, the old man's smile grew into a smirk. His granddaughter truly was incapable of lying isn't she?

"I've already been aware of what really took place sweetheart. I've got more eyes and ears around this campus than you could possibly ever imagine."

Lucy stood there speechless. The only thing that had come out from her mouth was a short,

"Oh..."

After a few seconds of absorbing what her grandfather had just said, she shook herself out of her thoughts and spoke,

"I apologize for such dreadful actions I had displayed." With a matching bow.

Now this was something he actually expected. Being born with silver spoons in their mouths, his grandchildren were raised in an atmosphere of absolute formality and Lucy had taken those attitudes to heart.

Well... At least when she's around them.

He crossed his arms on his chest and began once again,

"Well I'm not saying that what you did was right, when it most certainly is not, but I do understand your reason." He paused, seemingly hesitating to continue his statement, but he did anyway,

"I can't help but wonder, Lucy. Is that the only reason? One of those boys hadn't... Swiped you off your feet at first glance have they?"

At this, Lucy automatically turned as red as Erza's hair.

"G-Grandpa... It's nothing like that!" She stutteringly retorted, still glowing red from embarrassment. Makarov gave out a hearty laugh at his granddaughter's bashful reaction at what he suggested.

"I'm just saying, my dear. If I'm not mistaken, most of the female population of this school trample on the ground Gray Fullbuster walks on. Though Natsu can be a candidate too. He's a bit rough around the edges but he's a really sweet kid."

The more her grandpa talked about the boys, the redder she gets. Although instead of denying everything, she actually agreed, her blush never leaving her soft cheeks of course.

"I agree, Gray is handsome. But he's not really my kind of guy grandpa."

"And Natsu?" Lucy raised a golden brow.

"What about him?"

"What do you think of him?"

The blonde shifted a bit in her position before answering, "He's crazy Grandpa! And I can tell he's a total idiot and is very full of himself. I mean, he slams the door and marches in like he's the king of pride rock! And not to mention his preposterously uncontrollable loud mouth!" She began to blurt out like she had known the salmon haired kid for years.

"Now, now Lucy, there's more to Natsu than what meets the eye, I'm telling you. I know he's brash and all but he has a big heart and treasures his family and nakama on top of everything." He then paused.

"He kinda reminds me of you, sweetheart." He continued, smiling at her. She blushed and shyly smiled back.

"Well, he is kinda cute though, despite of everything I've said. I like his hair. It's so... Unique..." She said, completely unaware that her words came out dreamily. Her grandfather's smirk couldn't get any wider than it already is.

"Well, I guess we're all done here. I suppose you should head down to your class now, dear child."

And with that said, Lucy gave her grandfather a sweet smile, thanked him then went out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reading! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! they're purely Hiro Mashima's creations so all credits to him.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER III: Getting to Know Lucy<p>

The moment she stepped out of the room, Lucy Heartfilia breathed out a sigh of relief. Out of everything that she had imagined in her own Lucy lala world, she had not expected this to happen on her first day.

'_Hit my head on the desk for the first day, huh? I wonder what I need to look out for in the future._' The beautiful blonde thought to herself, smiling nervously.

"A-ano... Lucy-san right?" Her head perked up at the sound of someone calling out to her.

She actually thought that she was all alone in the hallway since it was class hours and all, but the pink haired Dragneel and dark haired Fullbuster stood there shyly. She blinked at them, studying them for a while.

Gray had his hands deep in his pockets, looking at everywhere but Lucy's direction, a slight tinge of pink was present on his cheeks. Natsu, on the other hand, looked directly at her brown eyes with his own deep onyx. Scratching the back of his head, Natsu grinned at her sheepishly as he let out a slight chuckle, a blush also visible on his cheeks.

"W-We wanted to apologize about what happened. We didn't mean to bump into you." Natsu uncharacteristically stuttered.

"Y-yeah. We're really sorry and we'll do anything to make it up to you." Gray agreed with his pink haired friend who nodded.

Lucy cocked her head slightly to the side. She hadn't expected for both of them to actually apologize. She knew boys, having been living in the same roof with five, didn't express their feelings through words that much and that the have called _male-ego _that seem to get in the way of their words. But now these two were actually here, moving their pride aside and asking for forgiveness. This totally surprised the wits out of her. And she was, to say, kind of flattered.

"I... It's ok really! I mean, it was an accident and no one meant for it to happen right?" Lucy assured both of them with a smile as she waved her hands in front of her to prove her point.

Both boys nodded at her, "Still, an apology was in order. And We won't take back what we said. We'll make it up to you. Anything you want us to do, we'll do it" Natsu spoke so sincerely that it made Lucy blush a bit.

'_W-what the hell? W-why are my cheeks burning up?_' Lucy thought to herself.

"W-well, could you guys just tone the fighting down a bit?" Lucy asked, looking expectantly at both men.

Gray and Natsu looked at each other before looking back at Lucy and nodding.

"Sure thing." Gray replied with a small smile.

"Anything for you, Luce!" Natsu grinned at her.

To this, Lucy's blush deepened, but she smiled back anyway. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest right now but she paid no attention to it. She didn't want to make herself a stuttering lovesick newbie in front of the two boys. No, Lucy Heartfilia is, by no means, your normal girl who'd melt at the sight of a boy that turns her on. But she does kinda get out of character given the chance.

"So, uhmm, I guess we should go back to our room now huh?" Lucy decided to break the silence building up between them before it got awkward. She received a nod from the two boys and they all made their way towardstheir classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear about the new girl?" A group of girls gossiped as they were huddled in a table in the cafeteria.<p>

The lunch bell had just rung a little more than five minutes ago and now the cafeteria was buzzing with hungry students and apparently loud ones.

"The one from Gray-sama's class who hit her head on the desk?"

"Oh that one! I heard she was rushed into the infirmary. Ain't that pretty stupid of her?"

"Like yeah, who the hell hits their head on the desk?" A brown haired one said as she rolled her eyes.

This statement made a certain pink-haired young man's ears perk up while he sat happily at a table with Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel.

Ever since that incident with Lucy, Natsu found himself quite attracted to the blonde beauty and he couldn't help but smile whenever he sees her. So when he heard some people talking about Lucy in a way he doesn't tolerate, something snapped inside of him.

He was about to get up and show those people a piece of his mind but then was stopped by a hand. His head snapped towards the one who grabbed his hand and held him down and found Lucy's smiling face and his face was suddenly rid of any anger all because of that smile.

"Let them talk, Natsu. They're not worth our time." The blonde calmly stated.

Natsu furrowed his brows at this, "Aren't you bothered by what they're saying about you?" He was confused, why wasn't Lucy mad?

She just shook her head no, "They're just rumors. They don't mean anything to me. Besides, if we go there and make a scene, more are bound to spring out." She explained.

Natsu looked at her with surprise painted on his face before pouting and crossing his arms across chest, sinking into his seat. "Fine..." He muttered under his breath.

Lucy giggled at his sudden change of mood. He's like a child! Couldn't hold herself back anymore, she landed a chaste peck on his cheek,

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear and then pinched his cheek to hide the fact that she actually kissed him. Not that anyone noticed though. They were all too busy chatting with each other to notice.

Natsu could pass as a tomato at how red he turned. His dark eyes were as wide as saucers as he processed what Lucy just did. When it finally sunk into his brain, he stole a glance at Lucy who was now part of a conversation with Juvia and Levy. It was faint but Natsu noticed the inconspicuous blush on her cheeks as she conversed with the other girls. The salmon-haired boy unconsciously let a dreamy smile slip on his face.

He just received a kiss from the gorgeous Lucy Heartfilia. A _kiss_! It may just be on the cheek but it was still a kiss! A kiss is a kiss! Or maybe he was just overreacting?

"Oy, flamebrain, what's with the creepy grin?" The cool voice of his long time friend/rival snapped him out of his reverie.

Natsu shook his head and glared at his friend, "Nothing you should know, ice princess!" He bit back.

"Whatever." Dark haired Gray just said.

Normally he'd throw back his own wave of insults and they'd fight to death and then make-up only to fight some more. But they had both promised Lucy earlier that they'd avoid quarelling with each other and he's just keeping his part of the bargain. And apparently Natsu did too. He stopped glaring at Gray the moment his friend quieted down.

"Ne! Guys, why don't we get some food now? I'm famished!" Natsu exclaimed and as if on cue, his tummy agreed with a grumble. He blushed a bit, letting out an embarrassed chuckle as he did. Lucy unconssciously giggled at his demeanor and then stood up.

"Ok come on. Let's go get something to eat." Lucy proclaimed.

As soon as they we're back on their table, eating from their own trays, Levy began another topic,

"So, Lucy. Tell us more about yourself." The blue-haired girl told her friend.

Lucy pondered for a while as she took a sip from her coke can.

"Well, I was previously attending Mermaid Heel Academy before I moved here due to... personal reasons." The blonde started.

Juvia's blue brows shot up as Lucy mentioned that, "Mermaid Heel, as in that all girl's school where daughters of wickedly rich people go to? That Mermaid Heel?" The blue haired Juvia's tone was both of awe and disbelief.

"Yes. That one." Lucy shyly confessed.

"Cool! I saw a group of their students once and their uniform was just utterly gorgeous!" Levy sighed dreamily.

"Yeah and I heard they have good education system there, Lucy. Why would you even want to switch schools?" Juvia asked.

"Well... after some years of studying there I just realize that the atmosphere there wasn't really my thing you know?" Lucy defended as she took a bite from her apple.

"Hmm. Well, it can't be helped can it? So you've gone to MHA. Anything else? Likes, dislikes? What about your zodiac sign? Tell, tell, tell!" Levy kept shooting questions enthusiastically.

It wasn't every day you get to be with a person who had been, somewhat, from another world and Levy was a girl of shallow happiness. Every single thing just seems to excite her. Lucy just giggled at her new found friend's childlike attitude.

"Oh, well then, I like reading books and writing, and uhmm, strawberries? My dislikes, well err, people who are so full of theirselves and treat others like trash. And my zodiac sign is cancer." Lucy replied patiently at her friend's questions.

"Hmm, what about your family Luce? Tell us about them." This time, it was Natsu who asked as he leaned closer to Lucy.

"Well, you already know that Principal Makarov is my grandfather. My father's name is Jude Heartfilia and he's a businessman. My mother is Layla Heartfilia and she's... well... dead. She died years ago, back when we were just kids..." The last part she told them sadly and the group muttered their own sorries.

"It's ok. It's been a long time anyway..." She assured them but they could tell by the unshed tears in her pretty brown eyes that she was far from getting over that fact. Nevertheless, they said nothing.

After a few seconds Lucy continued, "I'm the fourth child of my parents. I have three brothers and a younger sister." Her tone was a bit happy this time as she mentioned her siblings.

"Aren't you a handful?" It was Gajeel who spoke this time while he smirked.

Lucy grinned back at him and replied, "My mother and father loved each other. And they didn't hold back anything when it came to 'showing' it." At this, boys snickered while Juvia and Levy blushed.

After they got over it, Lucy continued, "Our eldest brother is Laxus. You probably know him, he studies here and is part of the football team."

At this revelation, she left her friends eyes wide in shock. Well, except for Levy. She already figured out since Laxus was there the moment He heard Lucy was sent to the infirmary.

"Laxus as in Laxus Dreyar? The Lightning Bolt of The Fairies?" Juvia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah that's him." Lucy smiled innocently.

"But he's a Dreyar..." Gray pointed out, brows furrowed.

"Uhh, yeah, about that. Laxus-nii just likes our mom's maiden surname better. It's more... 'badass' as he so proudly claimed." The blonde explained smirking.

Natsu gave out a heart laugh, "Sounds like Laxus alright. So that's why he and Principal Makarov had the same surname." He rubbed his chin as he said that.

Lucy raised a golden brow at this, "You mean you don't know Laxus and the headmaster were related?"

Everyone at the table shook their heads.

"Laxus never really talked much about his personal life. Even to his friends. Only one person really knows Laxus very well." Levy stated.

"Let me guess. Mirajane Strauss?" It wasn't actually a question. Lucy knew her siblings like the back of her hand, and vice versa. Laxus may not have talked much about what's going on in his life but his siblings knew every detail of it.

"Yeah. The top female model of The Sorcerer." Gray said.

The Sorcerer was the monthly magazine, yes magazine, of the school; The school paper was a seperate one. It showcases the student models (i.e. the super hot students of FTH), couples of the month, student information and other whatnots. Mirajane Strauss and Loke Heartfilia are the leading cover models of the magazine ever since they had been in Fairy Tail.

Lucy giggled at the thought of her comical orange-haired brother being a cover guy for a magazine. Not that she hadn't seen him in one before. As a matter of fact, they have been up for modelling before in one of their father's businesses, which was a clotheline, The August Libra.

"What's so funny, bunny girl?" Gajeel asked, earning him a playful glare from Lucy.

Apparently, he had _accidentally_ seen a picture of her in a bunny girl costume when he was _unintentionally _looking at some pictures of Lucy's dogs in her phone. Since then, he never stopped teasing her about it and neither did she stop glaring at him whenever he called her that.

"Nothing. It's just that an image of my brother as a cover guy of The Sorcerer suddenly popped into my mind." Lucy waved off with a smile.

"Laxus as a cover guy? Well that oughta be hilarious!" Gray laughed and Natsu joined him.

"Not him silly. Loke, my other brother." Lucy told them.

Ok so this one they haven't been prepared to hear. It shouldn't have come as a shock to them really since it's actually too obvious since Loke Heartfilia is famed for his playboy attitude and not to mention, as being one of the models for The Sorcerer.

"Lu-chan has such amazing brothers hasn't she?" Levy smiled at her friend.

Lucy chuckled nervously at this. "They're really caring brothers despite those wise guy and cocky attitudes. They're so lovable!" Lucy proudly exclaimed although if her brothers heard her say that, they'd totally deny it.

"What about your remaining two siblings?" Natsu asked while munching on his chips.

"My third brother, Sting, doesn't attend Fairy Tail High. He's actually studying at Sabertooth High."

"You mean the rival camp?" Gray asked nonchalantly as he _innocently _slid his arm around Juvia's shoulders which earned him a fangirl transformed Juvia.

The blue eyed girl clung to him like there was no tomorrow and began all, "Gray-samaaaa!" As her eyes turned to throbbing hearts. Not that he hated it though.

"Uh-huh, the rival camp. He's actually a player of SH's football team so whenever the game is on between The Fairies and The Tigers, it's hard to decide which side we'll be on." Lucy explained.

"Now that's just so cracked up." Gajeel commented.

"Tell me about it. Whenever they go all football on us, we wouldn't hear the end of it. Although usually, Michelle and I would side with Sting since Laxus and Loke we're just too strong of a team but nothing ever became serious about it. It's just a game as grandpa would always tell us." Lucy lovingly stated.

She loved talking about her siblings. She feels so proud whenever she sees them whether they be laughing, crying or whatever. She just loved her family to bits. She just wish that her mother was there to be with them through everything.

'_I wish you could see us right now, mommy._' The blonde thought to herself as the tears began to form.

"-arth to Lucy!" The sound of Natsu's voice and a hand waving in front of her face snapped her out of her short thought.

She stared at them for a while and found them staring right back at her with concern etched on their faces. She put up a bright smile and thanked the gods her tears didn't fall.

"So! What's next?" She asked them in a cheerful tone.

"Tell us about your sister..." Natsu began after a couple of seconds.

"Oh that's something that may take some time. Hmm... where to start..." Lucy gathered her thoughts and then spoke,

"Ok! So her name is Michelle..."


End file.
